


Magic Carpet Rides Aren’t Just for Disney Princesses

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Karaoke, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff’s gotten a break from the <em>P.S. I Love You</em> press junket and filming <em>Watchmen</em>. So what’s Mike’s suggestion? Karaoke, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Carpet Rides Aren’t Just for Disney Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my two wonderful betas, the_dark_fire and cj_bot1! *gives cookies* So this came about because the_dark_fire was like, “I have an idea for your party ‘verse. Jeff singing ‘Magic Carpet Ride’.” And since my muse is a dirty pervert she immediately went to him with the Comedian’s facial hair singing it. Also, Jared has issues, issues that he doesn’t admit to until pushed, so he does some stuff that’s slightly bad, but Jensen secretly loves it.

Jared was going to kill Mike.  The bastard had said that he’d gotten a hold of Jeff and that the man was coming up the one weekend he had off in the next two months thanks to the _P.S. I Love You_ press junket and filming _Watchmen_.  He’d gone on and on about how much fun it would be to take Jeff to a karaoke bar.  Jared had convinced Jensen that it would be fun and promised that he’d punch Mike if he tried to force Jensen to sing “Like a Virgin” again..

Mike had rented out the whole place so it was just them, which made the liquor flow more easily and the singing be much worse.  Mike had chosen to sing “Toxic” while writhing around on stage in what was supposed to be an erotic way.  Jensen had said it looked like he was being electrocuted, Jared had to agree.  Then Jeff had shown up looking sleepy, but so happy to not be doing something for a movie.  He had the facial hair he’d grown for the Comedian still there, and he looked like such a badass, or at least that’s what Jensen had whispered to Jared after his fifth tequila shot.

When Tom had gone up and sung “I Do (Cherish You)” to Jamie, while earning boo’s from Mike, Jensen had leaned across the table and asked Jeff, “So, what’s it feel like playing an asshole?”

Jared had turned to look at his boyfriend in shock while their friend had chuckled, all deep and raspy, before saying, “Well for the most part? It’s a blast.  I get to be such a dick, and still get labeled as a good guy.  Other times not so much.”

“Yeah, I read the book.  I can’t imagine what it’s like filming some of the stuff he does.” Jensen had said while watching Jeff light his cigar.

Standing up Jared turned to Jensen and said, “I’m getting another drink, you want anything?”

“Yeah I’ll have another beer.  Jeff you want anything?” Jensen said.

“Can you see about getting me a scotch on the rocks?  And make it a double.” Jeff had asked as he held the cigar between clenched teeth reaching for his wallet.  When Jared waved him off he went back to sitting and exhaled the smoke he’d sucked in.

Jared tried to tell himself that he was being stupid.  There was nothing going on with Jensen and Jeff..  Yeah, there had been what appeared to be a moment the night of the house warming party when Jeff was doing his tequila shots.  But the point of that whole party was to get him and Jensen together.  He was just being a stupid jealous boyfriend Jared decided as he paid for the drinks..  Besides, Jared told himself, Jensen hadn’t had a quickie with Jeff before coming here tonight.

When he returned to the table Jeff took the glass and a slow swallow from it, sighing happily as the alcohol left a heated trail into his body.  Turning to hand Jensen his beer, Jared had to remind himself not to be a stupid jealous boyfriend when he realized that Jensen was staring at Jeff with his mouth hanging open slightly.  Jensen knew that Jared had the occasional freak out that he was going to want to be with Jeff, instead of Jared, especially after the tequila shots from the night they got together.

Chris and Steve finished “I Got You, Babe” and jumped off the stage to sit with them while Mike sang about how he liked big butts and could not lie.  “Jeff!” Chris yelled.  “Hey man haven’t seen you since the house warming party! How you been?”

The predatory smile that spread across Jeff’s face had them all gaping. “Oh, I’ve been good.  I’ve been real good.  Just working on the movie and talking to the press.” He held the cigar between his fingers as he exhaled.  Taking a long drink from the glass, he licked his bottom lip to catch the little bit of scotch that rested there.

Steve coughed and asked, “So, what’s playing the Comedian like?”

Looking down at the table Jeff didn’t say anything for a moment then looked up and said, “He lets me play out all the dark impulses of a man supremely fucked up.  It’s been tough, but I’ve definitely enjoyed it.”

“That’s, just...wow.” Jensen said breathlessly.

Jared made a face into his glass that Jensen didn’t notice, but Chris and Steve did.  Jeff’s eyes darted to him for a second and twinkled, but he said nothing..  Jared chugged the last of his beer and stood up quickly.  Jensen finally turned to look at him then confused, but Jared just turned and walked towards the bar without saying anything.

“Gee, Jen, seems like your boy is pissed about something.” Chris said with a smirk.

“Probably just tired.  We’ve been working long hours and though Jared likes playing Sam I think he’s starting to get upset with how often Sam and Dean are fighting.  Plus, I’ve been having to do a lot with Misha and haven’t been getting home till way after him.” Jensen said with a shrug.

“Uh huh.” said Steve in a tone that clearly let Jensen know he was an idiot..

Jared came back to the table and slumped down in his chair.  Slamming back one of the shots he’d placed on the table Jared didn’t say anything to anybody.  The others kept up easy conversation, eventually pulling Jared into it and out of his attitude.  Though, the three shots he had probably also helped with that.

Thinking about getting up there and making a fool of himself Jared looked down at his glass of beer, again.  He just didn’t know what he would sing.  Maybe something of Chris’s or Steve’s just to watch the men flinch.  But he also knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea.  For one he wasn’t sure how well he’d do with not falling on his face and two he really wasn’t in the mood to be the jokester.

Jamie finished singing “My Guy” and walked off the stage laughing happily as Tom pulled her down into his lap to kiss her.  Mike hopped up on stage and said, “Ladies, and I’m including you in that Tom, and gentlemen.  It gives me great pleasure to present Jeffery Dean Morgan singing “Magic Carpet Ride.”

Jeff stood up slowly from the table, grabbing the ashtray and his drink, smiling at the guys and saying, “Gentlemen.”  Mike placed a barstool up on the stage for Jeff to set the ashtray and his drink on.  The music started and Jeff took another swallow of his scotch before grabbing the mike and singing, “I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine.”

Jared enjoyed listening to Jeff singing, he had a good voice, though he looked especially sinister with the facial hair.  Smile a little dirtier than Jared remembered, attitude a little sharper, more rough around the edges.  And he was looking right at their table, Jared turned following his gaze, and saw his boyfriend staring at Jeff; lips open, and wet, eyes glazed and puff of breath coming out.  Jared made a face and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling himself closer to the older man, and glaring hard at Jeff.

“Man, I never knew Jeff could sing like that.  Did you, Jen?” Chris asked with a smirk, nudging Steve’s shoulders slightly to make sure he watched Jared.

“Yep.” came the slightly slurred response.

“Jen, you’ve never heard him sing. How could you know?” Jared asked, finally looking closer at the empty glasses in front of his boyfriend, there were more than he’d given him.

“I have too!” Jensen said highly offended.  “He used to come to my trailer and play guitar with me.”

Jared gritted his teeth at hearing that and turned back to the stage, arm tightening around the older man’s shoulders slightly.  Jeff was holding the mike head tilted to the side as he sang.  Then, the bastard dared to do an eyebrow arch and wink at Jensen while singing, “Why don't you tell your dreams to me fantasy will set you free.”

Letting out a growl Jared grabbed another shot off the table and slamming it back.  Jensen sat and watched the show of pure sexuality happening on stage, in rapt attention.  Jared leaned back in his chair waiting for Jeff to finish the song, but was watching Jensen the whole time.

Chris let out a quiet chuckle as he watched the couple.  He felt bad for Jared in a way, he knew it was tough to be struggling to find security in a new relationship.  Especially, one where you’d been best friends first, and then became lovers.  He also knew that Jensen wasn’t really attracted to Jeff, he’d just never seen him as sensual as he was at the house-warming party. 

After having revealed they were a couple, Jensen called him up one night complaining that Jared had gone for a run after he’d mentioned that Jeff doing body shots off of him had been interesting.  Chris had always thought Jensen was smart until that phone call.  The complete bafflement in his friend’s voice over the fact that Jared had walked out upset after hearing his new boyfriend had said that it’d felt interesting to have the guy that’d played his father do a body shot off of him, had proven him wrong.  Chris had spent an hour on the phone explaining to Jensen the problem.

Jeff was finishing his scotch during the musical interlude, swallowing and jumping back in to finish the song.  He smiled at the cheering audience. “It’s been a,” he paused to take a long drag off his cigar, his cheeks sucking in deeply before growling, “ _pleasure_ to sing for you tonight.”

Anger blinded him when he saw Jensen lick his lips at Jeff’s words, Jared stood up so quickly that the chair fell backwards.  “THAT’S FUCKING IT!” he growled while grabbing the collar of Jensen’s t-shirt and yanking him out of the chair, dragging him out of the room.

Finding the backroom empty Jared shoved Jensen into it, the older man falling across a table.  “What the fuck, Jay?” Jensen asked angrily as he tried to stand up.

Jared put one of his large hands onto Jensen’s back and _pushed_ him down onto the table.  “Do you need to be reminded who you came here with tonight?” Jared hissed as he reached underneath his boyfriend ripping the button open and yanking the zipper down.

“What?” Jensen squeaked as Jared shoved his jeans down roughly, denim scratching the sensitive skin of his upper thighs.

Grabbing onto the Jensen’s t-shirt Jared pulled him up against him licked around the edge of his ear as he snarled into the older man’s ear, “You were practically _fucking_ him right in front of me.  You’re _my_ boyfriend, Jen.  _Mine_. And I don’t like sharing.”

Struggling against the lump that was caught in his throat Jensen whispered, “What?”

“Jeff.  You think I didn’t see it Jen?  Did you think I haven’t seen it _all_ night?  So, Jen, do I have to remind you?” Jared said between bites and licks down his boyfriend’s neck.

“Please.” Jensen keened while pushing his ass back against the hard denim-covered cock.

“Fine.” Jared growled, pulling back and bringing a hand down hard onto Jensen’s bared ass.

“Jay!”

“Better keep quiet.  Don’t want our friends to hear do you?” Jared said as he brought his hand down again.  His other hand ran down the covered back slowly, reaching the bottom of the shirt and shoving it, hard, up.  Leaning down he ran his hand over the pinked skin as he bit into the curve of Jensen’s back.

“OH!” gasped Jensen as he jerked at the feeling.

Jared stood up again and slapped Jensen’s ass with both hands now, alternating hands and cheeks.  The older man shifted forward slightly, hands scrambling to find purchase on the glossy table.  With no warning Jared shoved the tip of his finger into Jensen’s ass.

Driving backwards and forcing the finger further into him Jensen groaned, “Oh fuck me.”

“That’s what I plan to do.” Jared moaned.  “You’re still a little loose from earlier, but not nearly wet enough.

Sinking to his knees Jared yanked Jensen pants down to his ankles and shoved his legs apart, with his knees.  Running his hands from ankle to ass, from outside to in Jared whispered, “You’re going to forget all about him by the time I’m done with you.  Not going to remember his name, all you’ll be able to think about is me.” He leaned forward and bit the left cheek as he pulled them apart.

Jensen’s knees buckled when Jared first ran his tongue over his hole, slamming him down onto the table.  Not stopping Jared ran his tongue around the rim sliding the tip a little further in occasionally.  Using his thumbs to push at the hole exposing more of it, he moaned as he slid his tongue in further.  Rearing backwards and clutching onto the long strands of the kneeling man Jensen gasped, “Where did you-Oh god!”

Jared slid a finger next to his tongue not stopping until Jensen’s grip on his hair grew to the point of pain.  “Think you could take me with just that?” Jared rasped as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of the quivering body underneath him.

“Jay?” Jensen gasped, there was no way he would be able to take Jared with just spit.

“Hmmm.  Well neither of us have any lube, so what are we going to do?” asked Jared before going back to thrusting his tongue into the older man.

“FUCK!” Jensen screeched, pulling even harder at Jared’s hair.  “Want you to fuck me! Want you to... Oh, god. Fuck me. Fuck me!”

“You’re lucky I had a doctor’s appointment and took some supplies.” Jared said before adding a bite to Jensen’s right cheek.

“Jay!’ Jensen keened as he tried to get something more from Jared.

The younger man stood up pulled the lube from his pocket, where he’d put it earlier, in the hopes of convincing Jensen to try sex in the bathroom.  Tearing it open, Jared coated two fingers and then rubbed them against the entrance, but not pushing them in.  Jensen keened as he thrust back and worked Jared’s fingers in to the second knuckle.

“Oh, eager now aren’t you?” Jared said humorlessly. 

He pulled his fingers out slowly, rubbing against the older man’s prostate briefly.  Pushing three back in just to the first knuckle Jared snapped, “You’re going to have to beg me.”

“Please!” Jensen sobbed as he thrust back again, but this time Jared’s hand followed the movement and didn’t go any further.

“Beg. Me. Beg me to fuck you.  Say my name.” Jared said through clenched teeth.

“Fuck me, Jay.  Want you. Want you to fuck me.  Jay, fuck me, please.” Jensen sobbed and then he said in a choked tone, “Make me yours, Jay.”

Yanking his fingers out and ignoring the frustrated yell from the man underneath him, Jared pulled his pants open and pushed them, and his underwear down.  Grabbing the lube he’d set next to Jensen Jared coated his dick and then grabbing onto Jensen’s hips, thrust in.  “Oh fuck yes! Fuck me.” Jensen groaned as he rolled his hips back, opening himself up to Jared.

“Feel so good.  Nice and tight.  And all _mine.”_ moaned Jared, slamming his hips forward.

He stopped to let Jensen adjust, grabbed at the hair barely long enough for him to grasp, and pulled Jensen up against him.  Biting Jensen’s earlobe he asked, “How’s it feel, baby?  Huh?  Does it feel good?”

“Jay! Don’t tease, just fuck me.”

Pushing the older man back down onto the table Jared grabbed his hips and started thrusting fast.  Jensen’s breath was knocked out of him from the constant slams against his ass.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long.  “You like me fucking you don’t you?  Love having my cock in you.  You want it so bad, but you’re not getting it until you talk.” Jared groaned as he stopped thrusting, the head of his cock caught at Jensen’s entrance.

“NO!” yelled Jensen plotting Jared’s murder for stopping.

“That’s a start.” Jared started thrusting again.  “Do you love me fucking you?”

“Yes!” Jensen moaned, neck arching back sharply.

“You want anyone else to fuck you?”

“No. Only you.  Never anyone else.  Want only you.” Jensen bit out.

Jared kept up the thrusting, but it was less harsh now slightly gentler.  “Your mine as much as I’m yours.” he said.

Not able to answer as he felt his orgasm rip through his body, Jensen bit his bottom lip pushed back even further onto Jared’s cock and gripped at the table.  Feeling Jensen’s climax Jared stopped holding back and thrust quickly.  Pulling Jensen back onto his dick by the grip he had on his hips, he came as he leaned forward and bit into Jensen’s neck.

Neither man moved for a long time, just trying to catch their breaths.  Eventually, Jared stood up and carefully pulled out, looking at the bruises he’d left on Jensen’s body.  He ran his hand down Jensen’s back, over the curve of his ass, and stopped to rub a finger around the glistening opening.  Jensen shifted his hips, not really trying to get away but the sensation being too much, then Jared pushed in and felt his come.  “I came inside you.” he whispered quietly.

He and Jensen had talked about going without condoms, had even gotten tested together, but neither man had actually had sex without a condom yet...  Both too nervous how the other would feel about it, but now Jared had.  He’d wanted to do something that marked Jensen as his in such a way that it couldn’t completely fade.  The bruises would disappear but Jensen would always remember Jared was the first to fuck him without a condom.

“Mmmmm.” Jensen moaned not moving anymore just enjoying the feelings.

Jared pulled his finger out and wiped it off on his boxers after pulling them up.  Jensen stood slowly, stretching with his arms over his head.  He bent down to pull up his underwear and pants and Jared bit his lip when Jensen’s hole was exposed with come slowly leaking out of it.  Jensen zipped up his jeans and then turned to Jared with a dazed smile.

“What brought on the caveman act?” he asked as he curled into Jared, kissing along his jaw.

“I told you.  I don’t share, and I certainly don’t enjoy having to watch my boyfriend eyefuck a friend all evening.” Jared stated in a firm voice.

Blushing Jensen looked down and ran invisible patterns over Jared’s chest.  “Sorry.  Don’t know how to explain it.  He just, there’s something about him, right now, that’s so fierce, it’s hard not to watch.” He whispered.

“So, you wouldn’t care if I’d spent all night gaping at him, cheeks flushed, and licking my lips every time he takes a drag off his cigar.  It wouldn’t bother you that I was ignoring you all night in favor of staring at a guy that I watched do body shots off of you a couple months, ago?  What if it was me he’d done the body shots off of, you wouldn’t care?” Jared asked while keeping a finger under Jensen’s chin to make him meet his gaze.

He swallowed a couple times before growling out, “No.  I would have fucking hated it.”

“Good.  Because if you wanna be with Jeff, be with him, but don’t expect me to be okay with you ignoring me and doing what you did tonight whenever he’s around.” whispered Jared.  He leaned forward and  kissed Jensen lightly before pulling away completely.

“No.” Jensen gasped, clutching tightly at Jared.  “No, I don’t want him..  I only want you, always you.  I don’t know why I’ve been that way, but I want to be with you.”

Jared looked at him with his face giving nothing away.  It freaked Jensen out more than anything that had happened tonight.  He could always read Jared, but now there was this stranger staring at him.  Slowly a smile broke through and Jared leaned forward and said, “I can work with that.”

He clung to the younger man as they kissed feeling something fluttering around in his chest, something that was tight and hard to describe.  “Jay.” he pleaded softly staring at the younger man in confusion after he pulled back. 

Looking at the emotions flashing across his boyfriend’s face at a speed that made it impossible to figure out what he thinking Jared looked at him and said, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.  I promise.  Not as long as you want me.”

Jensen let out a shaky breath and said, “God, Jay.  Don’t scare me like that again.”

“And don’t make me feel like you have been all night.” Jared whispered, the pain he’d felt all evening coming through.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen whispered.

“And I’m sorry for going all caveman on you.” Jared apologized.

“Actually I kind of liked it.  Wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” Jensen coyly replied with a smirk.

“We better get back, before someone comes looking for us.”

“There’s just one last thing I want to do.” Jensen said as he reached between them and tugged at Jared’s pants.  Sitting on the table he pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him as he worked at getting his pants off again.

When they got back to the table Jensen looked even more fucked out while Jared had a pleased smirk on his face.  “Oh, you bastards.  Did you have to come back?  You couldn’t have left and made it so that I never had to see you looking like that?” Chris said with a grin.

Jensen just curled further into Jared’s side, nipping at his neck and smiling at Chris.  “You wish you could be so lucky to have a boyfriend as hot as mine.” he laughed.

“Oh fuck no.  I do not want your boyfriend.” Chris yelled, deliberately misunderstanding what Jensen said.

“Keep your hands off my boyfriend!” Jensen shouted while climbing onto Jared’s lap, the younger man laughing happily.

“What’d you do, fuck the possessiveness into him?” Steve asked laughing.

“Well….” Jared started causing the three other men at the table to shout in horror.

Jensen let out a throaty chuckle as he turned to kiss Jared, tongue sliding between the pink lips.  They both let out gasps when cold water was dumped on them.   Pulling back and looking up they saw Mike grinning evilly down at them.  “Keep it in your pants, at least when you’re in the same room as me.  Also, you better tip that bartender really well, he kept sending the evil eye towards the back.”

“Fuck, Mike.  That was fucking cold!” Jensen yelled shivering.

“Well, it looked like you needed it.  You certainly didn’t have those bites on your neck when you arrived.  Dirty bastards.” he grumbled as he sat down.

Jensen just laughed happily and teased, “What’s the matter Mike?  You not getting any lately?  Do we need to play ‘Spin the Bottle’ to get you lucky?”

“Fuck you, Ackles.” Mike grumbled.

“Alright, I think that’s my cue to take him home.  We’ll see you guys later.” Jared said as he pushed Jensen up before joining him.  Waving to their friends they walked out of the bar with Jared’s arm around Jensen’s shoulders and the older man looking up at him like he was the best thing ever. 

Chris turned to Jeff, “Don’t you think you laid it on a little thick man?”

Jeff laughed, “Had to make sure they would get past this hump.  They’d have continued just being friends who fucked and not actual boyfriends unless pushed into talking.  Jared would have kept on being the really good guy who didn’t get angry and _make_ Jensen admit that he wanted just him.”

“So you had to lay on the sexy act to the point that Jensen was drooling over you?” Steve grumbled.

“No.  That was just for my benefit.  Need to know that I can still get the young ones to come after me.”

“You’re just lucky that it worked out right in the end or we would have all had to kick your ass..” Mike threatened.  “For being someone that wants the best for them you have a weird way of going about making sure they stick together..”

“What can I say, I ain’t no fucking Disney fairy godmother and those two are definitely not Disney Princesses.” Jeff laughed.

“Yeah but as long as they have us, they’ll get to happily ever after.” Mike said with a smile.

“Dude, that’s gay.” Chris joked.

“Says the man who admitted to fucking another guy.” singsonged Mike.

“God, you are an asshole.”

“Nope I’m a fairy godmother,” yelled Mike, laughing happily.


End file.
